


in the rhythm now

by transgoro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is basically just EXO's shared bicycle, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Multi, OT9 - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Byun Baekhyun, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgoro/pseuds/transgoro
Summary: Baekhyun is more than happy to put himself to the use of his fellow members.





	in the rhythm now

Byun Baekhyun was the whore of the group. They all knew it, accepted it, and used it fully to their advantage. He'd slept with all of them countless times, all too happy to leave his door open at night for any potential sexually frustrated visitors.  
  
But it wasn't a one-sided relationship. Baekhyun got off on it just as much if not more than the other members, content to cum on his own cum-slick fingers after the fact if his partner was too tired or unable to last long enough to get him off. What could he say? He was more than happy to let himself be used.  
  
Tonight, it's Kai who comes to him, or rather, _Jongin_ . He's just himself, too tired after a long, hard day to put on the persona that he displayed while on stage, but that's fine with Baekhyun. He couldn't ask anything of Kai; he was all too happy to take his members as they were, especially so for his precious maknae. Like always, Jongin gets right down to it, pushing Baekhyun around like a ragdoll to put him on display. He lays on his side on the living room couch, already stripped, soaking wet and ready just for him. He spreads his legs, trying needily to encourage Jongin to fuck his pussy.  
  
And it works, Jongin positions his long, slender cock at his slick entrance and pushes in with ease, drawing a moan from both of them in the process. "How are you always so tight, hyung?" Jongin gasps, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's slender waist to spoon him as he bottoms out inside of him, giving a few shallow thrusts to adjust to the overwhelming feeling. He has no regard for Baekhyun's comfort, at the latter's own insistence. This was about them, not him, he had assured.  
  
"Feels so good," Baekhyun keens, leaning his head back against Jongin's shoulder and pushing back against him, squeezing tight around his cock with purpose.  
  
It's at that moment, with Baekhyun keening on Jongin's cock, that the front door to the dorm suddenly unlocks, and Junmyeon walks in. He looks surprised for a split second, a few unreadable emotions flickering over his face before he finally breaks into a small smile, crossing over to the couch to run his hand through Baekhyun's hair.  
  
"Having fun?" he asks, glancing up at Jongin for a moment before looking back down at the needy, sex-flushed Baekhyun in front of him, unable to tear his eyes off of him for more than a few seconds at a time.

Jongin slows down his thrusts in order to formulate a response, shooting Junmyeon a casual smile as if they were discussing something as mundane as dance practice. “Yeah. Wanna join? I'm sure Baekhyun would be happy to suck you off.”

At the suggestion, Baekhyun groans audibly, staring up at Junmyeon with doe eyes and an open, pliant mouth, all too eager to please. Baekhyun hopes he won’t refuse, biting his lip as he stares up at his hyung.

“I can’t say no to that face.”

Baekhyun’s delighted reaction is immediate, and once he’s received the go-ahead, he reaches out to unzip Junmyeon’s pants and draw his soft cock out, wrapping his lips around the tip with a low hum. His eyes are half-lidded as he stares up at his hyung adoringly, the weight of the slowly hardening cock on his tongue nearly overwhelming as Baekhyun sucks away on it, moaning all the while as if it were the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted in his life.

Baekhyun’s only half paying attention when Jongin shifts and moves him around again until he’s on his hands and knees sucking Junmyeon off, and starts the pace up again not even a moment after they’ve both settled into a somewhat stable position. He goes fast and hard enough to jolt Baekhyun forward with each thrust, making him sputter a few times over Junmyeon’s hardening cock. He doesn’t complain, though, because he never does, remaining compliant and as easy for the taking for his members as ever.

Once he’s settled, he takes Junmyeon’s half hard cock all the way in to the base, swallowing around it with practiced ease. He buries his nose into his trimmed pubes with a needy mewl, holding himself there for a few moments until he pulls off again with a wet smack. “‘Myeon…” he gasps, lips slick and glossy with spit as he stares up at his leader, pushing his hips needily back against Jongin all the while. “Fuck my mouth.” Baekhyun demands, knowing Junmyeon will be all too happy to take him up on that.

Then, he’s drawing him back into his mouth, not giving Junmyeon any time to respond before he’s sucking away at his cock like his life depended on it. Behind him, Jongin’s thrusts into him have gotten rougher and sloppier, the loud slapping of his balls hitting his soaked cunt over and over again replacing the usual silence of the dorm living room. Really, it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on in here.

And then, _finally_ , Junmyeon fists a hand in Baekhyun’s hair and begins to fuck his mouth at the same pace as Jongin, earning a muffled whimper around his cock as reward. It feels so good, being used from both ends, completely and wholly. _This_ was Baekhyun’s favorite part. He lets himself be jostled back and forth between the two men, tightening around Jongin’s cock in his pussy and relaxing his jaw to allow Junmyeon to fuck his throat, too.

He moans when Junmyeon leans over and lays a succession of hard spanks on his ass, going stiff as he cums messily over Jongin’s cock without warning, completely untouched. His back arches and he cries noisily around his leader’s cock, tears springing from his eyes as his gag reflex triggers in his distraction. He sputters and gags around Junmyeon, who doesn’t let up until he’s suddenly pulling out of Baekhyun’s mouth not even a minute later, fisting himself a dozen times before he’s cumming over Baekhyun’s face, spilling seed over messy pink lips and tear-filled lashes.

Baekhyun gasps, his arms collapsing beneath him once Junmyeon has finished painting his face, only for the man to yank him back up by the hair and pull his mouth back over his softening cock. He obeys the unspoken command that he’s issued, keeping Junmyeon’s dick warm as he props himself shakily up on the couch arm. Jongin, too, is reaching his limit, if the stuttering of his pace is any indication.

It’s only a few minutes longer before Jongin stills deep inside him, filling him to the brim with his cum. Delighted, Baekhyun encourages it, pushing back against him and tightening as hard as he can, wanting to milk every last drop that the younger had to give him. Only once he’s done filling the younger up does Jongin pull out, Junmyeon doing the same. As they tuck themselves back into their pants, a delighted and exhausted Baekhyun finally collapses onto the couch, stretching out happily on his stomach with the comforting knowledge of a job well done.


End file.
